An Old Friend
''An Old Friend ''was the first demo album by Wince, now known as The Infection. According to SpongeBob in several 1989 interviews by Rolling Stone and Spin that the songs were all about an Alien apocalypse taking place in London in the year 2883 and that most human beings were either killed or captured to be held as Alien spies. The first album of Wince had a lot of positive reviews and it helds a 93/100 rating according to Metacritc. SpongeBob SquarePants revealed that the album is expected to be re-released on the 30th anniversary in January 15th, 2019 with a couple of new unreleased studio tracks. The original press was limited to 300 copies, and until the reissue, the album was thought to be lost, and possibly non-existent until one showed up on Discogs for $1,500 Singles: # London's Burning (Released March 26th, 1989) # Reply (Released July 3rd, 1989) # Capitalists (Released August 14th, 1989) # Grip (Released January 15th, 1990) Writing There wasn't much of a process, it was made up of songs already written by SpongeBob SquarePants. The song "Reply" would later be re-worked and re-written into the Disparate Realms song "Off The Charts and Off The Cliff". Recording Many of the songs were made in fits of rage by band members, as he was the producer at the time, Mike Richards would throw potted plants and other household items at the band to perform faster. The drummer for this was actually Steven Neville-Ramsey, who was fired later on. SpongeBob has incredibly guttural vocals on this record, as he hadn't sung for at least two or three years prior to the recording of this album. The band used an TASCAM TSR-8-8 and a Teac X10R for the album and recorded it in SpongeBob's bedroom at 9016 Capcano Rd, San Diego, California. Tracklist (Original release): # Inhalation # Capitalists # London's Burning # Reply (Off The Charts and Off The Cliff) # Laugh # Speak # Quit The World # An Old Friend # Illness # Grip # Not The End 30th Anniversary edition disc one # Don't Worry, Everything's Going To Be Alright (Unreleased) # Another Day (Unreleased) # Valentine Gift (1988 Demo - Unreleased) # Rebel Yell (Billy Idol Cover - Unreleased) # How About A Date With Destiny? (Unreleased) # No Need To Worry (Unreleased) # Pot Smoker (Unreleased) # Transgressions (1988 Demo - Unreleased) 30th Anniversary edition disc two # Inhalation (2019 Mix) # Capitalists (2019 Mix) # London's Burning (2019 Mix) # Reply (2019 Mix) # Laugh (2019 Mix) # Speak (2019 Mix) # Quit The World (2019 Mix) # An Old Friend (2019 Mix) # Illness (2019 Mix) # Grip (2019 Mix) # Not The End (2019 Mix) # Inside Out (1989 Demo) # Valentine Gift (1989 Demo) # Get Low (A Million Ways To Break Your Heart - 1989 Demo) # Matter Of Life (1989 Demo) # Illegal Property (1989 Demo) Wince 1988 Demos (Recorded at KCR College Radio on August 7th, 1988.) # Reply # Inhalation # London's Burning # Grip # Capitalists # Other's Prayers (Unreleased) # The Cat & His Cane # Not The End # Get Low (A Million Ways To Break Your Heart) # An Old Friend # Valentine Gift # Transgressions Personnel of Wince 1988 Demos: * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Victoria Jackson - rhythm guitar * Steven Neville Ramsey - drums, percussion, drum machine on "Inhalation", "Grip", "Not The End" * Greg Hawkes - organ on "The Cat & His Cane" The Infection (Wince): * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Laugh" * Victoria Jackson - rhythm guitar * Steven Neville Ramsey - drums, percussion on tracks 1-2 * Mike Richards - drums, percussion on tracks 3-11 KZSU Studios - March 12th, 1990 #Quit The World #Inhalation #Grip #Capitalists #Heartless Man #The Cat & His Cane #Nothing But Something #Reply #Laugh #Back Row Kids #Not The End #Psychology (Lone Wolves song) #Right Now (Lone Wolves song) #Wrath Of Batman (Lone Wolves song)